This invention relates to an apparatus for a dynamic classification of suspensions of solid bodies in liquids.
Those skilled in art know from Polish patent specification No. 117 022 apparatus for classification of suspensions of solid bodies in liquids, wherein the suspension to be classified is directed to an annular space, where it is mixed and separated by means of a rotating cylindrical perforated element covered with a gauze; through said gauze a suspension of particles of a solid body of diameter smaller than the gauze mesh flows to the interior of said cylindrical element and next is ejected outside the apparatus as a result of the vacuum produced. The suspension containing particles of diameter greater than the gauze mesh moves down in the cylindrical space between the body and the rotating cylindrical element toward the bottom of the apparatus, wherefrom it is drained by outlet stub pipe.
In the apparatus so far known all the particles of the solid phase with diameter greater than the gauze mesh are mixed by the rotating cylinder over the whole height of the apparatus. Simultenaously with this mixing operation smaller particles of solid phase flow inside the rotating cylinder which leads to a non-uniform operation of the apparatus and to a imprecise separation of the particles of the solid body, because each element of the rotating cylinder operates in different hydrodynamic conditions. What is more, the suspension of the particles having diameters greater than the gauze mesh is being moved toward the outlet stub pipe only by gravity and, in consequence, it is not thickened and, for this reason, additional thickening facilities must be used.